1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of art pertaining to closure mechanisms for containers. More specifically, the invention pertains to those types of closure devices for use in conjunction with large or tall storage containers requiring mechanisms for facilitating the opening and closing of lid covers that are disposed at a considerable height from ground level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large storage containers are usually supported with their lids disposed at considerable heights from ground level in order to accommodate the types of delivery systems servicing such containers. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to open and close the lids of such containers from ground level and, moreover, to maintain the lids in locked open and locked closed positions, notwithstanding the presence of wind and other adverse weather conditions.